narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasodama
The Kasōdama (火葬玉, "Cremation Sphere") is a heavily compacted and densely formed sphere of innumerable micro-orbs that rotate and simultaneously vibrate around each other. This is done while maintaining a perfect shape assembled by both yang and fire to completely incinerate a target and cause reprehensible damage on the cellular level. It is said to be the most complex technique known to man, requiring laborious training to complete and being dangerous enough to be deemed forbidden by its creator. 'Overview' 'Development' '(1.) Yang Release and Fire Release: Volume Control' Although the first step of the technique is the utilization of Shape Transformation through yang and fire, this is not counted as a step by Suzaku due to the fact that those of the Goka clan can do this innately. Still though, it is imperative that this be executed. This would include molding yang and fire simultaneously. Yang Release is used to energize the fire and make it several times faster than normal. Suzaku taught his son Suhaku how to do this by using Metal Release to produce a thick metallic wall that Suhaku needed to cut straight through using his yang and fire. The cut needed to be precise and quick-acting in order for him to move on to the next phase of the learning. This required that he gathered enough fire and yang to successfully incinerate the metal. '(2.) Advanced Shape Transformation: Micro Sphere Creation' The second step that one must learn is the creation of several pint-sized orbs of fire and yang. One must use the same amount of yang and fire chakra that was necessary to cut through the metal wall in order to successfully complete this step. It is an incredibly dangerous step; the threat stands that an attempted may blow their arm off. During training a student is given a handful of small beads to hold in their hand. They must cause the beads to float in place within their hand without touching one another; if one of the tiny beads hits another, the concentration is ruined and they must start over. Once they succeed in doing this, they can do so with their yang and fire; a successful person will have several lightly colored orbs of fire float in their hand. '(3.) Rotation' After one is able to create the spheres in their hand they must then learn to rotate them around each other without allowing the spheres to hit one another; if they hit an explosion is caused. This is why it is helpful for one to be of the Goka clan before learning the jutsu; their resistance to fire and heat help. Still though, due to the yang inclusion, the pain is serious. Like before, the spheres must float in their grasp but this time they must dance around each other in an intense rotation, all without touching. The rotation should become so quick that it is difficult to discern what is occurring. Some have found that by cupping their hands together and releasing them, this step is easier to do. '(4.) Vibration' Suzaku claims that this stage is the most difficult to master. After learning to rotate the micro-orbs, the learner must then learn to cause them each to vibrate in place while they rotate around each other, all without hitting one another. The way in which he helped his son learn this is by putting his left hand in sync with his right; whatever hand is not holding onto the chakra should cycle around the hand that is. The one holding the chakra should cycle around the hand that isn't. Until the two are in complete harmony, the spheres will not vibrate. They must cross the same thresholds each time at the same time. '(5.) Density Control' This is a step that only Suzaku has mastered; his son is still unable to complete this step, due to his limited chakra reserves. One must now increase the volume of chakra they put into their spheres; this will cause the sphere to swell to the size of their head. They must them compact the micro-spheres down to the size of a baseball. This step makes the learning and jutsu use even more dangerous as the increased energy and power of the jutsu threaten to incinerate the user. It can be learned only through practice and repetition. It is a slow and arduous process. '(6.) Effective Delivery' Now that one has learned to densely compact their sphere it is necessary to learn how to deliver it. The Kasodama is never to be user in close range, should one value their life. Once the steps before this one are done they do not have to be maintained; the Kasodama is self-contained. The sphere can be ejected by a forceful push of Yang Release chakra that propels the sphere out of ones palm and into the distance. This should be forceful enough to send it far away enough; once it explode there is no containing it. The Kasodama can either be caused to explode on command or once it hits its target. Otherwise it will generally explode after travelling twenty or so meters. Masters of the jutsu have shown the ability to cause it to seek after specific heat signatures in order to follow a target around until it hits them. 'Improvements' The Kasodama can be improved by adding nature energy to it. This makes the sphere several times more powerful than before but more difficult to create. Alternativly, by increasing the density and volume of chakra the Kasodama takes on several, more powerful forms. Handsfi3.png|The Big Ball Kasodama|link=https://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Ball_Kasodama Part4.png|The Ultra-Big Ball Kasodama|link=https://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra-Big_Ball_Kasodama UltimateKaso.png|The Ultimate Kasodama|link=https://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Kasodama FinalKasodama2.png|The Senjutsu: Sun God—Supreme Wheel Kasōdama|link=https://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Senjutsu:_Sun_God%E2%80%94Supreme_Wheel_Kasodama 'Also See' * Big Ball Kasodama * Ultra-Big Ball Kasodama * Ultimate Kasodama * Parent and Child Kasodama * Senjutsu: Sun God—Supreme Wheel Kasodama